


teach me

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, GTOP, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Size Difference, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: The smile on Seunghyun’s lips stretches a little more, showing a pair of dimples now and Jiyong has to hold onto himself not to whimper at the sight. Up close he’s even more beautiful and tall, oh so tall, Jiyong has to put his head in his neck to stare up at him. Which leads to inappropriate thoughts again and his cheeks heat up.[Day 12: Size difference]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	teach me

Jiyong has always loved being manhandled. To submit to someone while the other person has full control over him. He sometimes needs the kick, the feeling of being small and helpless which turns him on more than it probably should. Is he weird to think and feel like this?

He also always liked people that are taller than him. Why? Because not only being small has its advantages, being treated like a prince by whoever he is dating at the time is very nice bonus and a luxury he doesn’t want to miss. Some might think that as a grown-up man, feeling small would make one feel insecure but not Jiyong. Because despite his small height, he can be feisty if he really wants to be, a complete opposite to his ‘being manhandled’ persona.

That’s when Jiyong meets Seunghyun.

The senior is what Jiyong calls ‘a model that just stepped out of Q magazine’, with his dark hair and tan skin, his dark rimmed glasses that make him look even hotter and let’s not forget the _legs_ for days ( _seriously, how can this man be 6’1” tall while Jiyong stopped at 5’5”??_ ). He’s been watching him on campus for quite a while now but was never brave enough to actually approach him which is unusual for him, is his personality that of a social butterfly and ‘confidence’ is his second name.

“Just go and talk to him, hyung. Seriously this is getting ridiculous,” Seungri says. They’re sitting outside, propped up against a large tree while trying to get some work done. Seunghyun is sitting a little further away with his small group of friends.

“I can’t just go over there, are you crazy?” Jiyong murmurs, head perking up from his notes to look over his notepad in the direction of where Seunghyun is sitting. He’s wearing a grey mottled wool sweater underneath a black trench coat with tight fitting dark grey jeans and Jiyong is literally salivating at the sight.

“Why not? You obviously have the hots for him and he also did cast some glances our way while you had your nose stuck in your studies. By the way since when do you take your studies so serious?” the younger man asks, earning a gentle hit from the smaller man.

“Shut up,” he mumbles, cheeks a little flushed. “I’m seriously behind in English and if I don’t do well in my next exam, I will probably fail.”

Seungri’s eyebrows raise up at the confession before a sly smirk appears on his lips. Jiyong doesn’t like it _at all_.

“You know who’s an English senior and could you know, tutor you?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows and nodding his head into Seunghyun’s direction. Jiyong’s eyes widen at the implication and he shakes his head vehemently.

“No, absolutely not. This would be my death, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate and just stare at him the whole time and thirst about how he could probably pin me to the bed or fuck me against a wall-”

“Okay stop oh my God hyung I did _not_ need to know this,” Seungri whines. Jiyong shoots him a dirty look and clasps his notepad close. The words are still swirling around his head as he gets up and shoulders his briefcase, ready to take his leave.

“You started it with this nonsense idea. I’ll head over to get some coffee, see you later,” he says and turns around, only to walk into someone tall, dropping his unclosed briefcase for its contents to scatter on the ground. Lifting his gaze, he’s met with dark, curious eyes. Fuck, this can only happen to him, this is like a scene from a bad movie really.

“Ah I’m sorry,” Jiyong stutters out an apology after his brain starts to work again and he crouches down to collect his things when Seunghyun does the exact same thing, reaching for his notepad and holding it out for Jiyong to grab.

“Thanks,” he mumbles and reaches for it only for their fingers to brush slightly and an electric shock goes right through Jiyong’s entire body. Seunghyun has his gaze on him the whole time, an unreadable expression which makes Jiyong nervous. The fuck, why was he standing behind him all of a sudden anyway?

Jiyong straightens up quickly and hears his friend laughing behind him. Turning around, he shoots him a death glare but Seungri only grins and points behind him. Jiyong turns on his heels again to find Seunghyun still standing there, now an amused expression flitting across his features.

“Are you always this impetuous?” he asks, the deep timbre of his voice making Jiyong feel all kind of funny things and having not so innocent thoughts.

“Ah well. No?” Jiyong answers, a little dumbfound at the question and he hears Seungri cackling again. Seriously, if he doesn’t stop then he will make him shut up his way. The smile on Seunghyun’s lips stretches a little more, showing a pair of dimples now and Jiyong has to hold onto himself not to whimper at the sight. Up close he’s even more beautiful and tall, oh so tall, Jiyong has to put his head in his neck to stare up at him. Which leads to inappropriate thoughts again and his cheeks heat up.

“Hey hyung,” he hears Seungri saying before he’s able to come up with something else to say and whips his head to his left. The younger man is standing next to him now, a boyish smirk in place and Jiyong can only guess what he’s about to do.

“Don’t you dare-” he whispers but it’s too late.

“You’re an English major right? You know my friend Jiyong-hyung here could need a little help for his next exam and so I thought maybe you could help him out?”

His tone is sweet and innocent but Jiyong wants to seriously strangle him right now. Who does he think he is, just asking that _for_ him? Apology already prepared inside his head, Jiyong opens his mouth but this time Seunghyun beats him to it and his answer makes his mouth go dry and his non-existent ovaries explode with a sudden rush of heat.

“Sure, why not, always glad to help. When should we start?”

His gaze is on Jiyong the whole time, even when Seungri started to speak he didn’t look his way and Jiyong hopes by God that the blush from earlier is not back. How embarrassing would that be? His brain is still a little cut short, his mind lost in the eyes of the man standing in front of him, so he doesn’t even realise that Seungri is answering for him.

“Cool, I’ll see you tonight then,” Seunghyun says with a flashing smile, stepping around Jiyong to leave and wait, did he imagine the brush against his wrist just now or not? Blinking himself back to reality, he growls at his younger friend and hits him again, hard this time.

“Ya, I can’t believe you just did that! I will get back to you for that I swear to God. Tonight? Fucking hell what am I supposed to do tonight, I won’t be able to function and he will think I’m just some dumb boy who wanted to study English because ‘ _it’s cool_ ’ and I will die from embarrassment,” Jiyong grumbles and pulls his briefcase a little closer. He’s leaving the maknae standing there, suddenly not in the mood for coffee anymore.

In his head he’s at tonight, whenever exactly _tonight_ will be, and what the hell he’s supposed to do.

Sitting in Seungri’s and his shared dorm room, Jiyong has been on edge since 5pm. He even tidied up their space a little because he at least doesn’t want Seunghyun to think they are stereotypical, messy students that only eat cup noodles and do their laundry every 2 weeks ( _when in reality, yes that’s exactly what they’re doing_ ).

The more hours pass, the more anxious Jiyong gets. He changed into a black and red striped turtleneck with a loose pair of jeans clinging on his small hips earlier and is currently scrolling through his instagram feed, trying to distract himself with poor success. His roommate hasn’t returned either yet so either he’s still out with some friends and will come back in the early morning hours _or_ he’s staying away on purpose because he thinks anything will happen between them. Clenching his teeth, Jiyong lets out a frustrated growl and hits the bedsheet. He will kill him.

The sound of the door knocking pulls him out of his plans of how to best get back at his friend and he jumps up in a start. A glance at the time tells him it’s 8pm, a very late hour to study and he wonders why the hell Seungri suggested that hour and _Seunghyun_ _agreed to it_.

Remembering to move, Jiyong shuffles to the door and opens it to reveal Seunghyun standing in front of him, still in the same clothes as earlier and a backpack slung over his right shoulder. With a dimpled smile, he runs a hand through his hair that almost sends Jiyong into cardiac arrest. 

“Hi,” he says and steps inside the room as Jiyong takes a step back, returning the smile. “Hi.”

Gesturing for Seunghyun to follow him, Jiyong walks through their little makeshift living room until they reach his room and he goes straight to his desk, ignoring the tingling that started in the pitch of his stomach once again. Once they are settled, Seunghyun taking his seat in the extra chair Jiyong stole from Seungri, the older man’s gaze flickers across his room before it stops at Jiyong.

“Nice room,” he comments and rests his elbow on the desk, cheek pressed to his closed fist. Stop looking so fucking attractive, Jiyong screams internally. This is not fair, this is highly unfair. How is he supposed to study when this man is sitting next to him looking like _this_?

“So you need help for your English exam. Which one is it?” Seunghyun’s voice pulls Jiyong out of his inner struggle and he quickly reaches for his notes to push them the other man’s way. Seunghyun scans the pages and nods to himself before he pulls out a folder, taking out some pages.

“Alright this should be easy once you get the hang of it. Let’s start here,” he says and leans forward, hand reaching over to point to one of Jiyong’s headlines, his body so close to the smaller man’s that he prays he didn’t hear how his breath just hitched.

“Okay,” Jiyong murmurs.

He spends the next 45 minutes trying to listen to the taller man explaining the topic to him, suggesting him way to improve but it’s hard, it’s so fucking hard because this man is distracting. He probably doesn’t even know he is. Or he does know which would make it even worse.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun asks after he has once again zoomed out of the conversation and quickly blinks his eyes.

“Yes?”

“I was asking if we should call it a night,” the other man repeats, amused smile playing his lips just how it did earlier. Jiyong can’t help but look at those lips and imagine what they would feel like pressed against his-

“Yeah uh yes let’s stop here,” he chokes out, half saying it to Seunghyun, half saying it to himself. He really has to get a grip and stop the dirty images in his head.

From the corner of his eyes he sees Seunghyun getting up but making no move to get his papers. Raising an eyebrow in question, the other man chuckles and Jiyong’s confused expression and takes a step closer, almost hovering over the smaller man’s frame now. Jiyong has to swallow hard to stop the whimpering coming out.

“Let’s meet up again tomorrow, there’s a lot more I can show you,” he murmurs and this time Jiyong is sure he felt the older man brushing his upper arm before straightening up again and taking a look at his watch.

“Until then, Jiyong,” Seunghyun says and with the sound of the front door falling shut, Jiyong sits alone in his room, his shoulder burning from the little touch and his thoughts running so wild, he’s afraid of how fucking deep he is into the other man.

They meet up again 4 times in the span of the next 16 days and every study session proceeds after the same circle: Seunghyun gets there, throws a charming smile his way that makes Jiyong’s brain shut down and from there on, Jiyong only takes in bits and pieces of the things the other man explains.

It’s the night before his exam and all Jiyong wants to do is suffer in silence before trying to get some sleep when the sound of someone knocking at the front door sounds through the dorm room. Glancing at the time, Jiyong wonders who it might be because usually, his friends know not to disturb him the night before an exam at 9pm. He’s already in his sleep wear, loose sweatpants and a grey Hard Rock Café shirt a size too big, but whoever this late intruder might be, Jiyong knows he will send him away anyway. So why bother changing?

If he would’ve known just who is standing in front of the door, he probably would’ve thought about this again. Swinging the door open, he is met with a pair of dark eyes Jiyong caught himself losing in more times than he can count.

Seunghyun looks down at him, hands stuffed in his ochre tinted cardigan, a few drops of water glistering on his glasses perched up his nose. It’s been raining for the last 10 minutes so he must’ve made his way here quickly. Jiyong is still a little surprised but manages to free himself from his initial state of shock.

“Seunghyun-hyung, what are you doing here?”

He’s proud that his voice comes out steady and not as high pitched as he feared it might would. Chuckling, the taller man tilts his head to one side.

“Don’t you invite me in? It’s a little rude to let me stand in the hallway now isn’t it.”

Biting his lower lip, Jiyong takes a step aside and lets the older man inside where he immediately shrugs off his cardigan and reveals a tight sitting, navy-blue long-sleeved shirt, leaving no room for imagination of what’s underneath. Closing the door, Jiyong is about to follow him but the next thing he knows is a body pressing him against the wall right next to the door. He yelps in surprise and stares upwards with wide eyes. What the fuck is happening?

“I know you’ve been watching me for some time now,” Seunghyun mumbles and honestly, Jiyong wants to sink into the ground and never come up again. This is the embarrassment he was waiting for, fuck Seungri and his great plan. He raises his hands to bury his face in them but a large hand grabs his wrists ( _yes, one hand_ ) and pins them together over his head with such a sheer force, Jiyong can’t hold back the soft whimper. This right here is what he imagined, Seunghyun pinning him against any surface and fucking him until there is no tomorrow.

“I was waiting for you to approach me but you never did. And when your friend suggested I could tutor you, I sensed my chance to maybe drop a few hints myself,” he whispers, leaning down to brush his lips against his ear.

“Hints?” Jiyong mumbles a little dumbly and a hearty laugh rumbles through the taller man’s chest.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t notice me touching you over the last 2 weeks. You never flinched away, just kept staring when you thought I wouldn’t notice. But I did.” A flush covers Jiyong’s cheeks at the confession, he has been so obvious all the time? He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, not knowing _what_.

Seunghyun’s grip around his wrists tightens a little.

“I think you like me,” he continues and bites his earlobe lightly. “And you know what else I think?”

Jiyong shakes his head, goosebumps forming over his skin where Seunghyun’s lips now brush over his cheek before they stop bare inches in front of his lips.

“I think you like _this_. The way I’m holding you caged? Probably holding you down will bring you equally great joy, won’t it, Jiyong?” His name rolls off his lips in such a sinful way that lunging forward to press their lips together is the only reasonable reaction that comes to his mind.

Seunghyun’s mouth tastes like cherry gum and cigarettes, his tongue slips into his mouth like it knows its way around and Jiyong groans lowly into the kiss. His heart pounds hard against his chest as his knees get weaker with every passing second. All he could focus on is how good Seunghyun feels against his mouth, how addictively he invades all his senses with every stroke of his tongue.

“See how desperate you are,” Seunghyun grunts into his mouth as he pulls away a little. His other free hand wraps around his waist in a possessive manner, squeezing his hips slightly. Warm heath pools in the pit of Jiyong’s stomach and he pushes his pelvis forward on instinct, brushing their crotches together, feeling Seunghyun’s half hard state. His mind is screaming _Seunghyun_ now, he doesn’t care how this night will end now as long as he will end up underneath this guy, writhing in the sheets and screaming his name.

“Please,” he whispers and shifts his weight again, to try and brush their hips together one more time but Seunghyun pins him down against the wall, using his full weight. He feels the hard outline of Seunghyun’s cock pressing against his stomach and all he wants to do is sink on his knees and have a taste.

His head jerks up when Seunghyun fists his fingers into his hair to pull it back and a small whimper escapes his lips. The dark look on the older man’s features shows raw lust and dominance, fulfilling Jiyong’s fantasies to its fullest.

“I won’t be able to stop once we continue.”

“Then don’t stop,” Jiyong says, voice small but he knows how important consent is and he’s glad Seunghyun asked for it. It makes what’s about to come even better, the excitement bubbling in his stomach like a volcano that’s about to erupt inside of him. Without a warning, Seunghyun’s hands are underneath his ass and he’s being lifted up, his legs wrapping around his waist automatically as his arms wrap around his neck for balance. He always wondered what it would feel like and now that he finally experiences it, he can definitely say it’s better than what he fantasized about.

Seunghyun holds him up like he doesn’t weight a thing, crashing their mouths together for another deep kiss that takes Jiyong’s breath away in an instant. The press of his body weight completely engulfing his smaller frame makes his toes curl in a pleasant way, the roll of hips into his own coaxes a needy moan from his lips.

“Please,” he begs again, hoping Seunghyun knows what he wants from just this simple word. Feeling the smirk forming against his lips, the other man pulls them from the wall and turns to head straight for his bedroom. Once inside, he kicks the door close with his foot and drops Jiyong onto the bed, following him down to hover over him without wasting time.

Jiyong looks up at him like a deer caught in headlights, his breath already going a little quicker and more laboured. He reluctantly follows as Seunghyun pulls him in and claims his mouth again, his fingers curling around his waist underneath his shirt like they belong just there, almost crying from how wonderful they feel, big and warm against his naked skin. He bucks his hips up to seek some friction but the growl coming from Seunghyun’s throat makes him stop in his tracks.

“Don’t think you’re in charge here, princess,” he whispers, the petname going straight to his cock. Sitting up on his knees, Seunghyun stares down at him, eyes roaming over his frame as his hand reaches for the back pocket of his pants and pulls out two silver foils, throwing them beside Jiyong’s head. Biting his lip, Jiyong’s eyes drop to the condom and pack of lube before they return to the man in front of him, waiting for him to say something.

“Be a good boy and undress for me,” he commands. The order is simple but holds so much power and Jiyong doesn’t waste time to comply, sitting up to shrug his shirt over his head, lifting his hips to pull his sweatpants over his ass along with his boxershorts, discarding them on the pile on the floor. Shivering as the cool air of his bedroom hits his skin, he’s about to wrap his arms around himself but large hands stop his action by pinning his wrists over his head.

“Don’t hide your gorgeous body from me, I want to see all of it.”

Jiyong shivers again, not from the cold this time but because of Seunghyun’s voice dropping even lower. The weight of his hands pressing down his wrists like this sends waves of anticipation through his whole body, fuelling his hunger even more.

“It’s chilly,” Jiyong mumbles his reply, feeling helpless and vulnerable underneath the taller man who is still fully clothed but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He needs this right now, to forget his upcoming exam and just let Seunghyun man handle him around like he wants him to, giving him full control.

Seunghyun chuckles and drops a kiss to his sternum, darting his tongue out to trace a wet line down over his stomach to the base of his cock stirring to life completely now. But instead of wrapping his hands around it or maybe putting his mouth on him, Seunghyun reaches around his back and flips him over, knocking the air out of Jiyong at the sudden action.

He casts a look over his shoulder, watching Seunghyun raking his eyes over his ass as his hands reach forward, squeezing his cheeks with a tight grip. A soft moan falls from Jiyong’s lips and he wiggles his ass just a little bit, earning a hard and unexpecting slap. Yelping with pleasure, his eyes widen, fingers digging into his sheets.

“Hyung,” he whines, an underlying tone of desperation swinging in his voice but Seunghyun only smiles at him. His hands reach for the hem of his own shirt and with a swift motion, he pulls it over his head, revealing firm planes of muscles that Jiyong could already make out and _feel_ earlier. He wants to touch them, to lick them, to feel them again but against his bare skin. The other man opens his belt next and thoughts of being tied up to the bed with nothing but this belt flashes through Jiyong’s mind.

When he snaps back to reality, the older man is kneeling behind him in his full glory and Jiyong has to swallow. Seunghyun’s cock lays heavily against his stomach, already leaking a little precum but what makes his palms sweaty is his _size_. Sure, he is tall and big in general, he should’ve known that his manhood would be equally huge in comparison. It’s not like Jiyong didn’t have big dicks inside him before but Seunghyun might top every of his former lovers.

“You like what you see?” Seunghyun asks, hand wrapped around his cock to stroke it slowly now and all Jiyong can do is nod, his mouth is too dry to form any coherent sound. Reaching for the condom, the other man opens the foil and rolls it onto his length before he rips open the pack of lube. He pulls Jiyong’s hips up, forcing him onto his knees while his upper body stays pressed to the bed, and parts his cheeks to let the cool substance drop onto his hole.

Jiyong buries his face in his pillow as the first finger breaches his hole and groans in pleasure when it sinks all the way in, starting to push in and out in a lazy rhythm. It’s been a while since he last got laid but he also always liked a little bit of pain as long it is endurable. The second finger joins the first after a couple of minutes, pushing in deep enough that the tips of Seunghyun’s fingers brush against his prostate, making Jiyong’s hips jerk in a pleasant way.

“Oh fuck,” he moans out, earning another unexpected slap to his cheek. He jolts, fingers digging harder into the sheets as Seunghyun twists his fingers inside of him with skilled motions. At the third finger, Jiyong inhales a sharp puff of air and clenches his eyes shut. He knows he needs the preparation but he wishes Seunghyun would just go for it and fuck him into the mattress already.

As if reading his mind, the fingers leave his body a few minutes later and he hears him shuffle behind, feeling his left leg press against Jiyong’s own, probably kneeling down while his right leg is propped up to keep his balance.

Feeling the nudge of his cockhead against his entrance, Jiyong relaxes as much as he can to make it easier for Seunghyun to push inside and when he does, he doesn’t waste time in literally slamming all the way in, knocking the air out of his lungs and a silent scream leaves his lips. Seunghyun’s hands are back on his waist, the grip tight and bruising. He waits for a few moments so Jiyong can adjust to his size, it _is_ bigger than any cock he has taken before, but once he feels Jiyong relax, he pulls out almost painfully slow, only to dive right back in hard.

Jiyong’s mind slowly starts to cloud with the overwhelming feeling of being filled and touched, his body taking everything it can gets, soaking Seunghyun in like a fish on dry land. The pounding gains speed with every trust, small ‘uh’ sounds falling from Jiyong’s lips in an uncontrolled way. He feels Seunghyun leaning over his back, with his left forearm resting right next to his head, slipping in even deeper and nudging his prostate firmly as he slips his fingers into his hair to pull his head back. His neck stretches in a delicious way, baring it for Seunghyun to leave kisses all over his sweaty skin, whimpering at the bites that follow soon enough.

Jiyong cries out for real this time, a small sob mixing in between the moans because the sensations he’s feeling are too much, he feels like he’s about to explode any minute and Seunghyun hasn’t even touched his cock yet – and he probably won’t have to because he is sure he will come untouched if he keeps up the pace like this.

Pressing his hips down into the sheets, Seunghyun settles his weight more onto Jiyong’s smaller frame, covering him up fully like a human blanket while he pumps his cock in and out of his abused hole, red with friction. Jiyong reaches for the hand resting right next to his head and curls his fingers around Seunghyun’s long ones, squeezing them hard as another wave of pleasure rolls over him, almost tipping him over the edge.

“Come on, Jiyong, come from only my cock, princess,” he whispers lowly into his ear and that’s all it takes for Jiyong to arch his back, body going completely still before he spasms and screams out Seunghyun’s name. It feels like he’s falling off a cliff into a pile of tingling ecstasy, like he’s losing control over his own body before he slowly levitates into a state of pure bliss. He only faintly registers Seunghyun thrusting into him for a few more minutes before he follows him over the edge, releasing into the condom with lazy jerks.

Jiyong blinks his eyes open at the soft sensation of fingertips grazing his back up to his neck and is met with warm eyes locking onto his. A smile curls around his lips and he lets Seunghyun rolls him onto his back, a soft noise coming from within as he feels something warm and wet around his crotch area. The minutes pass with the room staying in complete silence before the sheets are being lifted and pulled over Jiyong. A warm body presses itself to his front, an arm curls around his waist and tugs him in just underneath a chin and Jiyong snuggles closer to the other man.

“Are you okay?” Seunghyun mumbles, fingers running through his hair in a sweet gesture.

Jiyong hums against the naked chest, still keeping his eyes closed. He’s in a state of happiness that he wants to remain in for some time before they eventually have to talk about what just happened. But for now, he is content with staying in the strong arms of the taller man, feeling protected and calm and all thoughts of his upcoming exam are gone.

“Good. Now get some rest, I will be there when you wake up,” is the last thing Jiyong hears before he drifts of into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
